Miniature
General Miniatures, also referred to as "mini pets," are items that reserve one of your inventory spots. When activated, a small duplicate of the named creature will appear and follow you around. Miniatures were originally added by the developers to show appreciation for long-time players, but have since become available through a variety of different means. * You can trade, give away, drop, and destroy miniatures. * You cannot dye miniatures, or sell them to NPCs. * You can have multiple miniatures in your inventory. * Miniatures appear while you are in explorable areas, missions, towns or outposts. There cannot be more than 20 miniatures per district. * To activate or deactivate a miniature, double-click on it in your inventory. * Only one miniature can be active at a time. If you activate a second one, it will replace the active one automatically. * Miniatures cannot attack, nor do they have skills or special abilities. They also cannot be targeted or cause collision. They do, however, count as an ally of the owner's party and can be affected by some AoE effects. * Miniatures take the form of creatures from any campaign. It is possible for someone who only owns a Prophecies account to receive a miniature of a Factions or Nightfall creature. Acquisition Birthday Present * Each character will receive a present when that character is 1 year old (Type /age in game to see a character's age). * Double-click on the present to unwrap it and reveal the miniature. * You will receive a Birthday Present on any character who is one year old. ** If a character's inventory is full upon his/her birthday, the present will appear when next logged in with an empty space. * You may keep the present forever; it will not vanish later. * You will not lose a miniature if you receive one via trading and your character is under a year old. * Each annual series has: ** 8 White (Common) ** 3 Purple (Uncommon) ** 2 Gold (Rare) ** 1 Green (Unique) Collector's Edition Presents * ANet has prepared a miniature in appreciation for players who bought the Guild Wars Factions and Nightfall Collector's Editions. ** Factions owners receive a miniature Kuunavang ** Nightfall owners receive a miniature Varesh * Once you add the CE key to your account you will receive a message to type /special in any outpost or town. After doing so you will receive an item named Factions Collector's Edition Present or Nightfall Collector's Edition Present. Double-clicking on it will turn it into the corresponding miniature. * Each account may use this command to generate only one Collector's Edition Present. Promotional Giveaways and Prizes Miniatures have been made available through various give-aways and Guild Wars contests. See the table below for details. In-game Miniatures It is possible to receive a Miniature Mallyx from a Coffer of Whispers in the Domain of Anguish. It was possible to receive a Miniature Pig from a Lunar Fortune and the Celestial Pig's visit during the Canthan New Year Festival 2007. It is possible to receive a Miniature Ghostly Hero from the Hall of Heroes victory chest. List of Miniatures Birthday Present First Annual Series Other In-Game Sources Other Miniature Gallery Image:MiniBoneDragon.jpg | Miniature Bone Dragon Image:MiniBurningTitan.jpg | Miniature Burning Titan Image:MiniCharrShaman.jpg | Miniature Charr Shaman Image:MiniFungalWallow.jpg | Miniature Fungal Wallow Image:MiniGhostlyHero.jpg | Miniature Ghostly Hero Image:MiniGrayGiant.jpg | Miniature Gray Giant Image:MiniGreasedLightning.jpg | Miniature Greased Lightning Image:MiniHydra.jpg | Miniature Hydra Image:MiniIslandGuardian.jpg | Miniature Island Guardian Image:MiniJadeArmor.jpg | Miniature Jade Armor Image:MiniJungleTroll.jpg | Miniature Jungle Troll Image:MiniKanaxai.jpg | Miniature Kanaxai Image:MiniKirin.jpg | Miniature Kirin Image:MiniKuunavang.jpg | Miniature Kuunavang Image:MiniYeti.jpg | Miniature Longhair Yeti Image:MiniMallyx.jpg | Miniature Mallyx Image:MiniRaincaller.jpg | Miniature Naga Raincaller Image:MiniNecridHorseman.jpg | Miniature Necrid Horseman Image:MiniOni.jpg | Miniature Oni Image:MiniPanda.jpg | Miniature Panda Image:MiniPig.jpg | Miniature Pig Image:MiniPrinceRurik.jpg | Miniature Prince Rurik Image:MiniShiro.jpg | Miniature Shiro Image:MiniSiegeTurtle.jpg | Miniature Siege Turtle Image:MiniTempleGuardian.jpg | Miniature Temple Guardian Image:MiniVaresh.jpg | Miniature Varesh Image:MiniWhiptailDevourer.jpg | Miniature Whiptail Devourer Notes *While the color of the miniature is indicative of its rarity within each annual series, the rarity does not always carry over to non-birthday present miniatures. Be sure to check current market conditions when buying or selling a miniature. *Since the 2007 Canthan New Year Festival, birthday dolls have happened to be seen in outpost with levels and names. External Links *The Birthday Present page from the Official site. Category:Items